Rated Primetime Treat Viewing on ZTV 33
April 30, 2017 Your weeknight viewing habits will never be the same again starting this May as ZTV 33 brings you the top-rating primetime treats in the new primetime block (5:30-11:30). Spice up your weeknight with truly hot and fresh primetime treat and grill them for Rated Primetime Treat, the weeknight program line-up offers an exciting mix of news and public affairs, music, sports, lifestyle and entertainment. Tony Israel and Sheryl Hermosa At 5:30PM, ZTV's primetime block kicks off with the early primetime news program Balita Ngayon with Tony Israel as the anchorman and Sheryl Hermosa as a new co-anchor where they delivers the hot and fresh news in the country, followed by the prime treats from 6:30PM to 7:30PM where the programs will come your way. Watch as Bro Eddie Villanueva's longest-running public affairs program Diyos at Bayan airs on Mondays; Joel Villanueva's public affairs program Adyenda back-to-back with Pisobilities with Francisco Colayco on Tuesdays; and PJM Forum hosted by Bishop Leo Alconga and Midnight Prayer Helps with Cel de Guzman on Fridays. Bro. Eddie Villanueva Joel Villanueva Pool Showdown PBL players Filipino billiard fans awaits on primetime with Pool Showdown on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays, 7:30PM; plus enjoy your favorite basketball fans with the PBL on Wednesdays and Fridays at 6:30PM. Paolo Trillo Paolo Trillo delivers the best in sports news via Sports Ngayon at 8:30PM before your proceed to the second half of your double primetime viewing at 9PM where the exciting mix of music, lifestyle and entertainment programs will dominate the primetime treat. Watch as Jun Sabayton's showbiz talk show Actually, Bayaw! airs back-to-back with John D. Borra's talk show Juan on Juan on Mondays; Rannie Raymundo's The BOSS, the Conjuor and Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico on Tuesdays; Marc Nelson's It's My Life and Arthur Manuntag's Timeless on Wednesdays; Gus Aldeguer's Gimme A Break and Jonathan Jabson's Hearts on Fire on Thursdays; and the premiere live telecast of Kira Balinger's newest informative tele-magazine lifestyle show Kira's Style back-to-back with The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience on Fridays. Jun Sabayton, John D. Borra; Rannie Raymundo, Dale Adriatico, Marc Nelson, Arthur Manuntag, Gus Aldehuer, Jonathan Jabson, Kira Balinger (school uniform), Buddy Zamora Robert Tan Then at 11PM, the late-night newscast Headline 33, now in English with Robert Tan as the new anchor who delivers the major news stories in the country. Catch the primetime treat only from your one and only Kapiling Network, ZTV 33. Kapiling Ako! 'ZTV Primetime Schedule' Monday :5:30 pm - Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Diyos at Bayan :7:30 pm - Pool Showdown :8:30 pm - Sports Ngayon (LIVE) :9:00 pm - Actually, Bayaw! (LIVE) :10:00 pm - Juan on Juan (LIVE) :11:00 pm - Headline 33 (LIVE) (news in politics/business/weather/global/sports/entertainment) Tuesday :5:30 pm - Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Adyenda :7:00 pm - Pisobilities :7:30 pm - Pool Showdown :8:30 pm - Sports Ngayon (LIVE) :9:00 pm - The BOSS, the Conjuor (LIVE) :10:00 pm - Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico (LIVE at ZTV Bar) :11:00 pm - Headline 33 (LIVE) Wednesday :5:30 pm - Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :6:30 pm - PBL (LIVE) :8:30 pm - Sports Ngayon (LIVE) :9:00 pm - It's My Life with Marc :10:00 pm - Arthur Manuntag's Timeless (LIVE at ZTV Bar) :11:00 pm - Headline 33 (LIVE) Thursday :5:30 pm - Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :6:30 pm - PJM Forum :7:00 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps :7:30 pm - Pool Showdown :8:30 pm - Sports Ngayon (LIVE) :9:00 pm - Gimme A Break (LIVE at ZTV Bar) :10:00 pm - Hearts on Fire (LIVE) :11:00 pm - Headline 33 (LIVE) Friday :5:30 pm - Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :6:30 pm - PBL (LIVE) :8:30 pm - Sports Ngayon (LIVE) :9:00 pm - Kira's Style (LIVE) :10:00 pm - The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (LIVE at ZTV Bar) :11:00 pm - Headline 33 (LIVE) Saturday :3:00 pm - PBL Game 1 (LIVE) :5:00 pm - PBL Game 2 (LIVE) :7:00 pm - Panalo Ka Game! (LIVE) :8:00 pm - The R&B Show: Ramos and Bondoc (LIVE at ZTV Bar) :9:00 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Karera Racing :10:30 pm - URCC :11:30 pm - Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan (LIVE at ZTV Bar) Sunday :4:00 pm - PBL Game 1 (LIVE) :6:00 pm - PBL Game 2 (LIVE) :8:00 pm - WeSing :9:00 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Your Evening with Pilita (LIVE at ZTV Bar) :10:30 pm - Sunday Larger Theater